Rolling bearings are widely used in various mechanical applications, including automotive and industrial applications. Grounding devices are used to prevent shaft induced currents from causing electrical discharge machining (EDM) due to electrical currents passing through rolling bearing components. EDM causes pitting, fluting, and fusion craters on the rolling bearing components resulting in premature rolling bearing failure. Known EDM prevention methods include di-electric ceramic bearing coatings, Faraday shields, electrically conductive bearing grease, and shaft-contacting ground brushes.
Some current designs utilize a separate component to conduct electric current though a low impedance path parallel to the path through the rolling element bearing components. These alternative designs require additional components. Some of these designs utilize large additional components to the bearing that take up extra space or require additional assembly efforts to create the electrical connection to the ground. This requires more space outside of the bearing, additional components and extra assembly efforts.